


A Flip of the Coin

by Nevcolleil



Series: Moses Family Values [4]
Category: Inception (2010), R.E.D., White Collar
Genre: Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: They're his sons. Even if one's in prison (whichever one's in prison...)





	A Flip of the Coin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short drabble, written for the prompt 'role swap'.

They didn’t used to argue over anything, his boys. They were like two sides of the same person, and if they’d been born identical, Frank would really have had some trouble. 

But kids grow up. They grow- Not apart… (Frank taught them better than that) but independent. They make their own, independent choices. And sometimes those choices aren’t popular.

Don’t make much sense, either, at first. Frank can’t figure how Neal turned out to be the twin to enlist in the military. Arthur is the one with a soldier’s love of order. He’s the more single-minded, when he’s on a mission, of the two. And Junior has a hard time keeping his eye on a prize; he sees a dozen doors where anybody else (sometimes even his brother) sees one or two. More than that, Neal never knows, til the last minute, which door he’s gonna open. Frank can’t imagine the Army taking too kindly to a mind like Neal’s.

And Arthur- Well. Arthur’s always been a stickler for rules. He never disobeyed Frank as a boy, not once. If Neal’s got a brain like a cluster bomb, little bursts of genius going off all over the place, Arthur’s got a mind like a guided missile. He focuses in on one thing and knows that thing like the back of his hand before he goes after it. Frank can’t begin to understand how that ‘one thing’ came to be becoming the best white collar criminal in the northern hemisphere. All Frank can figure is, grown up, Arthur must like his own rules better than anybody else’s.


End file.
